


A Winter Date

by friar



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friar/pseuds/friar
Summary: >You chose to go on a date with Sonja...





	A Winter Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumereis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumereis/gifts).



> Here's my entry for the Radiant Historia fanwork exchange...!  
> My request was from traumereis, I hope you like it!  
> Prompt: Radiant Historia Dating Simulator - Winter/Holiday edition

 

>Sonja is touched by your thoughtfulness.

>Heart Meter Increased by 1!

>You can now preform action: "Hold Sonja's Hand"


End file.
